


Colossal Love.

by AoTTrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marcel is only around for a bit., The Major Character death isn't exactly sad per se. Bittersweet I guess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoTTrash/pseuds/AoTTrash
Summary: Warriors Reiner Braun, and Bertholdt Hoover were the ones who destroyed Wall Maria. They are now acting among the soldiers.  What will happen to them? What happens when they fall for one another?I basically write what comes to mind. I don't plan like anything out, so it's all great.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this will go, oh well. I'm not good at being descriptive, so the chapters may be short.

Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Marcel, and Zeke, Warriors to the country of Marley, go to their debriefing room to discuss how they will attack the country of Eldia, which has been blocked off by walls for the past 107 years. "Warriors, this is what we want you to do, you will each get roles for this mission. Bertholdt, you will use your Titan to destroy the main gate, Reiner, you will use your Titan to destroy the other side of that wall. Annie, you will use your Titan to roar, which will attract many Titans on the island, and Marcel, in case things go south, you will use your Titan to help out. We will give you supplies that should last until you get there. Now, bring out the king of the walls, regain the Coordinate, and put an end to this cursed race. However, if you fail to bring out the king of the walls, you will have to stay within the walls, and find the Coordinate holder, no matter how long it takes. We will commence the attack within a weeks time." Zeke told the group. The group had no objections to this, as they knew they would be forced to.

"Once you complete or fail the mission, you are to meet atop the main gate. The soldiers must have something to get up there. This concludes debriefing." Zeke said, then proceeding to leave the room. Bertholdt was acting very nervous.

"W-we're going to ruin thousands of lives by doing this!" Bertholdt practically yelled. "Bertl, calm down, we will regret it, but it's for a good cause. The Eldians are an evil race, and need to be stopped. We can put an end to them, if we can get the Coordinate." Reiner said. Bertholdt was going to say something, but then decided it was best not to.

  **(Some week timeskip thing.)**

When the four were taken to the island of Paradis, they reached some walls. "This is the place where we turn Eldians into Titans. The Eldian walls should be north of here. We'll give you the supplies that should last until you get there, and there should be something to help you get atop the walls." The captain gave them the supplies. "Good luck, Warriors." They headed north.

They had been walking for a couple of hours, surprisingly, there were no Titans around. "Hey, little Warriors, I'm going to go a different way, and maybe find a shortcut to the walls. You keep heading north, I'll meet up with you eventually, promise." Marcel said. He then ran off before they could say anything. This made Reiner nervous, but Bertholdt made sure he wasn't going to freak out.

After awhile of walking around, they found the walls. "It's time to commence the mission." Reiner said. "Ready, Bertholdt?" Reiner asked. "Ready." "Ready, Annie?" "Also ready." They commenced their mission, and finished it, and met atop the walls. (Cause we already know what they did.)

Bertholdt looked quite nervous. "W-we just ruined hundreds or thousands of lives!" Bertholdt said. "It's okay, Bertholdt, it was for a good cau-" "No, Reiner, it's _not_ okay. What 'good cause' is mass murder?!" Bertholdt yelled.

"These people are Children of the Devil, Bertl. They can't be allowed to exist." Reiner said. "But Reiner, they're humans, like us!" Bertholdt said. "Stop fighting, you two, our mission isn't over yet." Annie said to the two. The three walked along the walls, in hopes to find the king of the walls, and complete their mission. 

******(Couple hour timeskip cause why not?)**   


"Guys, Marcel hasn't appeared in quite sometime... You don't think he's...? No, no, he can't be.." Reiner said. "Don't worry Reiner, he'll appear, I'm sure of it." Bertholdt said.  "Okay, the king of the walls hasn't appeared. We should head to the next town, maybe he'll be around there, if not, then we may have to stay in the walls for quite some time to wait for him to appear." Annie said. Reiner and Bertholdt nodded, and the three headed to Trost. (Or, wherever it was.)

(And thus ends this first chapter~.)


	2. Chapter 1.

After living within the walls for a few months, the three found out about three branches of military. The Survey Corps, people who go outside the walls, the Garrison, people who do stuff with the walls, and the Military Police, people who work by the king of the walls. You can join the Training Corps at twelve, and join one of the three branches at fifteen. "So, the Military Police is our best chance at getting to the king, and getting the Coordinate." Annie said. 

"Why do you two never seem to be affected by what we did a few months ago..?" Bertholdt asked. "Bertl.. Let's not talk about that.." Reiner said. Bertholdt knew they would get into a ruckus if they argued about that, so he didn't say anything more. "So-- anyways.. if we join the Military Police, we can get the Coordinate, and return home." Annie said. The two nodded.

Reiner suddenly remembered about Marcel. "Do you guys think Marcel is dead..?" Reiner asked. "I think he may be, he hasn't come in contact with us since we came here." Annie said. "D-don't think that.. He could have gotten lost, and found his way back to Marley-- O-or maybe he's in the walls, looking for us in another town..?" Reiner said. Bertholdt comforted Reiner to make sure he didn't have a breakdown or something.

**(2 year timeskip to the trainee days, we all know their little introductions, so I'll skip that.)**

The three had finally joined the Trainee Corps, a few steps closer to reaching the king of the walls. Reiner and Bertholdt had overheard trainees talking to someone. "You're from Shiganshina, so you must have seen the Colossal Titan!" Someone said. This caught Reiner and Bertholdt's attention.

"How big was it?" Another person asked. "Its head stuck over the walls, and it was skinless." "What about the Armored Titan?" Some other person said. "It looked like a normal Titan, it just charged into the other side of the wall, and the gate broke."

The trainee telling them that suddenly acted weird, almost like he was remembering a bad memory. Bertholdt noticed that, and was filled with regret, because he assumes it was something they did. "We should go introduce ourselves to him.." Bertholdt said to Reiner. "I'm guessing it's because he witnessed what we did then?" Reiner asked. Bertholdt nodded.

The two approached the trainee. "We're just introducing ourselves to everyone around, I'm Reiner Braun, and this is my friend, Bertholdt Hoover." Reiner said. "Eren Jaeger, pleased to meet you two." Eren said. 

" _Jaeger_? That's... a familiar name.." Reiner said. "Oh, you might've heard of it, my father was a famous doctor." Eren said. "Yeah, that may be it.." Reiner said.

**(Just another timeskip to their 3DMG training.)**

Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie had passed the test almost effortlessly. Eren had failed the tests, multiple times. When night came, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Eren had talked about a few things. "Eren.. You said you were from Shiganshina, right?" Bertholdt asked. "Yeah, why" Eren asked.

"...No reason.." Bertholdt said. "Where do you two come from?" Eren asked. "Reiner, Annie, and I all come from a village in the mountains somewhere in Wall Maria." Bertholdt said. "I-I don't remember exactly all that happened, but there were Titans, and we managed to escape, it was very hectic." Bertholdt said.

"Bertl, it's going to be hard, but we'll get to our hometown again someday." Reiner randomly said. "That was random.." Bertholdt said. "So are you joining the Survey Corps then, Reiner?" Eren asked. "I'm, uh, unsure." Reiner said. "Don't worry about it, you've still got a long time to decide!" Eren said. 

"Well, see you tomorrow." Eren said, leaving the room. "Reiner, that was a weird thing to say.." Bertholdt said. "Once we go to our hometown, we'll tell Warchief Zeke about Eren Jaeger, ask if he has any relation to him." Reiner said. "Shh, don't talk about it. We have to discuss it in private." Bertholdt said.


	3. Chapter 2.

The three had been in the Training Corps for the past three years. They haven't heard anything from Warchief Zeke in those 3 years. It was close to their graduation, and the three would join the Military Police, as they made it into the top 10. The Warriors wanted to get the king soon, so they could leave the walls. Suddenly, a man approached them, he was holding a letter.

"Are you three Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie?" The man asked. "Um, yes, we are." Reiner said. The man handed them the letter, and left. 'From Zeke Jaeger, To Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Annie Leonhardt.' ' _Warriors, I would assume you're trying to bring out the king. The higher-ups have requested that you launch a second attack on the Eldians. Destroying any part of the walls will suffice.  Your roles are the same. Bertholdt destroys the main gate, Reiner destroys the outer gate, Annie calls Titans, Marcel is used for backup. The only thing we want different, is that Reiner wait before attacking the outer gate_.'

"Hm, it's a little weird how he was able to get a letter into the walls. Maybe the messenger was a spy for us, and got the letter from Zeke?" Annie asked. "That may be plausible." Bertl said. "So, they want us to attack the walls again? We've gotta do it before graduation, otherwise, we may all be assigned to different cities, making it much harder for us all to get together." Reiner said. 

"We have to do it tomorrow then, and if there's people watching the gate, then we'll have to do something about it. It'll look like they were killed by the Colossal Titan or something." Annie said. Bertholdt got nervous. "A-are you implying that we have to kill the guards?" Bertholdt asked.

"That's exactly it." Bertholdt realized Annie hadn't changed much, and he realized Reiner has some serious emotional and mental problems, at times, he seemed like a totally different person, almost as if he forgets his Warrior persona. "Reiner... Are you a Warrior?" Bertholdt asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" "No reason."

**(Next day timeskip.)**

Bertholdt woke up in a strange position. "Rain," Reiner said. "Hm?" "it'll rain, we predict the weather with your sleeping positions, anyways, it's time. Ready, Bertl and Annie?" Reiner asked. "Ready." They said in sync.

Bertholdt and Annie both headed towards the main gate, while Reiner stood back and watched. There were soldiers guarding, but they were drunk, and most likely wouldn't find the two suspicious. The two managed to get out, and they did their jobs. They waited for their 'Titan scars' to disappear, then headed back to their comrades. 

They found their friend, Armin on a rooftop, his squad was nowhere to be found. Armin looked dazed, with Connie trying to get his attention, Ymir said they all died but him, and then the two began to argue. "So, what now, Reiner?" Annie asked. "Wait for them to gather." Reiner said.

Mikasa had come over, and Armin told her what happened. They noticed that she was almost unfazed. She gave a speech, and left, many other soldiers followed her, while the trio stayed there. "We should get to the tower and get rid of the Titans and get the gas." Reiner said. The two others nodded, and the three headed to the tower. "We'll need to find a safe place to enter, then wait for the others, because we can't kill all of these on our own." Bertholdt said.

They found an entrance, which surprisingly, had a lack of Titans. The three entered, and there was an elevator, below it had a few Titans in it. Soon, many soldiers entered the area, Reiner hear Connie talking about a Titan who saved their lives. "Wait.. A Titan saved your life?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah! It punched two Titans, so we came down here." Connie said. ' _A Titan killing other Titans.. That's not normal.._ ' Reiner thought. Soon, Armin thought of a plan, People in the elevator would get the Titans attention, and seven people would kill the Titans.

The people attracted the Titans, and almost everyone killed the Titans, Connie and Sasha had missed, and Annie and Mikasa killed the Titans they failed to kill. Everyone filled their gas and blades, and headed to the top of the tower. "Hey, look! It's the Titan that saved us!" Connie said. ' _It's being eaten?_ '

The Titan notices a certain Titan, and suddenly it's enraged, it kills that Titan, and the other Titans around it, it suddenly falls. A person comes out, Eren. The trio was thunderstruck. 

' _Eren's a Titan Shifter? How is it possible?_ ' Reiner thought. He suddenly remembered something Zeke said to them just before they were sent onto their mission. ' _If there's any other Shifters, capture them_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will follow the manga, though it may take some time to get there.


	4. Chapter 3.

"Bertl, Annie, we need to talk, privately." Reiner said, leading the others to a building farther away with no soldiers around. "Do you remember what the Warchief Jaeger told us before we left?" Reiner asked. The two said 'no' in sync. 

"If you encounter any other shifters, capture them. Eren's a shifter, if we get him, and bring him back, we would all be promoted, we could stay in our hometown!" Reiner said ecstatically. "No, we want to stay here, these are our allies! We don't want to give them to the evil Marley." Reiner randomly said. "Eh? Marley isn't evil, it's the Eldians--" "Reiner, snap out of it! You're a _warrior_ , not a soldier!" He said to himself.

"S-sorry.. I didn't think _he_ would come back so soon.. A-anyways, let's head back and find Eren." Reiner said. The three headed back to where Eren got out of his Titan, and everyone was gone. "Where would they have gone?" Bertholdt asked.

"Wait, what if  Eren is the Coordinate holder, and was ordered to take care of the Titans here?" Reiner asked. "That might be a possibility, so should we enter the Survey Corps?" Bertholdt asked. "I'm joining the Military Police, in case he doesn't have what we're looking for." Annie said.

**(Random timeskip of randomness.)**

There was a plan to make Eren use a nearby boulder, and bring it to Trost's main gate, they had to protect Eren at all costs. Annie had left to help out protect him, while Reiner and Bertholdt remained on a building close by. 

**(Marco's Point Of View.)**

"That's a reckless plan, make Eren plug that hole we made. The Titans could knock into him and he could drop the boulder onto himself, killing him, or he could be eaten by a nearby Titan." I heard Bertholdt say. _'We made?'_ "If things get too bad, I'll have to turn into my Titan and get Eren.." ' _My Titan?_ ' "That's not a wise choice to make, the soldiers would be all over the Armored Titan, and once you ran out of juice, you would be found out." Bertholdt said.

_'Reiner is the Armored Titan?'_ "As long as Eren survives, we'll join the Survey Corps and get him when nobody is watching, and bring him back to Marley." Reiner said. _'Survey Corps..' 'Marley..'_ I headed off in case they were about to turn around and know I heard everything. I'll wait to tell them what I heard, at a safer time.

**(Third Person Point Of View.)**

The two heard someone use their 3D Maneuver Gear. They were unable to catch who it was. "Someone heard us. I just know it." Bertholdt said. "Well, if they tell, we will head back to Marley." Reiner said. "Let's go and make sure Eren doesn't die." Reiner said, heading towards Eren, Bertholdt following behind.

**(Next day timeskip cause why not.)**

Eren had plugged the hole, but wasn't seen much after. It was the night of graduation, and the Warriors were one step closer to gaining the Coordinate. Reiner and Bertholdt noticed Marco giving them a weird stare. "Marco, you look nervous, something bugging you?" Reiner asked. 

"O-oh, nothing, it's just that we're finally graduating." Marco said.  The commander of the Survey Corps came out, and gave a little speech. "Those wanting to join other divisions are dismissed." Erwin said. 

Almost everyone left, including Annie, and there was only 22 people brave enough to join. Erwin spoke more, but Reiner and Bertholdt zoned out. "It'll be a Survey Corpse by the time we're done here.." Reiner randomly said. Everyone did the salute, and the graduation ceremony ended.

"Hey, Marco, didn't you want to join the Military Police?" Bertholdt asked. Marco tensed. "Y-yeah, but I heard some people talk about... how good the Survey Corps is, and I got convinced to join." Marco said. He was too nervous to talk about what he heard them say.

The two went over to Jean. "Didn't you want to join to live in the interior?" Reiner asked. "Yeah, but something made me want to join the Survey Corps, I honestly don't know what.." Jean said. Reiner and Bertholdt left the area. "We'll finally be able to go to our hometown.. As soon as we capture Eren." Reiner said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco survived~. It will be interesting to have him in future chapters~.


	5. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Season 2 released after 4 years~. Have you guys seen the first episode?

After their graduation ceremony, Reiner and Bertholdt went looking for Annie. They found her, and she seemed to have something on her mind. "Let's talk privately." She said, leading the two into a nearby area that no one was around. "I want you to tell me when you are going on an expedition, so that way I can come in and capture Eren, and we can go back to Marley." 

**(Marco's Point of View.)**

I noticed Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie go into secluded area, it was suspicious, so I went to check it out, I found a hiding place and heard Annie talking. _'That's a lot like what Reiner and Bertholdt said, capture Eren, a thing called Marley..'_ I ran off quickly, as I was sure they were finished with their conversation. Go back to Marley? The way she described it sounds like it's a place..

**(Third Person Point of View.)**

Reiner and Bertholdt nodded, and the three left the area. The trio noticed Marco, they were surprised he wasn't with the group. "That's weird, Marco is still around, and everyone else went other places.." Bertholdt said. "Do you think he's the one we heard on their maneuver gear when we talked about.. things yesterday?" Bertl asked. 

"Well, like said, if he tells, we'll head back to Marley." Reiner said. The three went and joined their groups. When the three appeared in the group, Marco tensed up, he knew there was something weird about the three. _'So if Reiner is the Armored Titan.. Would that mean Bertholdt and Annie are also Titans?'_ Marco thought to himself.

**(Timeskip to a couple weeks after.)**

Reiner and Bertholdt found out the date of their expedition, 4 weeks from that date. They went to find Annie. Annie told them she would be in Stohess district. They found her nearby. "We have a date of the expedition, 4 weeks from today.  Karanese district is where we'll be when commencing the expedition." Reiner told Annie.

"Thanks for the info, now we're close to being able to return home." Annie said. "How will you be able to get out of the walls?" Bertholdt asked. "I'll find a way." Annie said. The two left the area, and Bertl suggested using the Armored Titan to get back to the Survey Corps faster. Reiner agreed and they did so.

Recently, Bertolt has been feeling weird around Reiner. Like how he felt around Annie for quite some time. "Reiner, we might want to stop and let the Titan marks go away once we're nearby the Survey Corps." Bertholdt said. Reiner's Titan nodded, and they eventually got nearby and Reiner left his Titan and let the markings go away.

They entered the area, and Marco approached. "Where were you two..?" Marco asked. Bertholdt started sweating immensely. "We were checking the nearby towns." Reiner said. Bertholdt agreed. "Why was there Titan smoke?" Marco asked. "Hm? We didn't see any, right Reiner..?" Bertholdt said, Reiner nodded. 

"Heh.. Maybe it was just in my head then." Marco said, then he randomly left. "I really think it was him who heard us.." Bertholdt said. "I'm starting to doubt that, he would have told somebody already." Reiner said. "Maybe you're right.." Bertl said.

**(4 week timeskip.)**

4 weeks have finally passed, and it was almost time for the Warriors to capture Eren, and finally return to their hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for not updating the story in awhile. Just some personal stuff, but I should be back to my normal chapter schedule. (Every 5 days or so.) What do you feel about Marco? I feel like he could probably be important to the story. (But I have no idea, cause I just think of everything from the top of my head--) This chapter was a bit shorter than normal, I hope you don't mind.


	6. Chapter 5.

The 4 weeks had passed, and it was time for the Survey Corps to embark on the 57th expedition outside the walls. The Warriors hoped to get Eren. Erwin told everyone to advance, and they all got into a formation. Reiner and Bertholdt were separated in the formation, but Jean, Marco and Armin were all nearby.

Reiner noticed a flare go up, representing aberrant Titan was nearby. A horse came running past, like it was spooked by something, Reiner grabbed it, and found Armin, just in the middle of the place without a horse, he also saw a Titan. ' _Annie? That was your plan? Interesting.._ ' Reiner thought to himself. 

"Oh hey, Armin, this your horse? Get on." Reiner said. Armin got on. "Reiner, that's not an aberrant, it's exactly like Eren, and the Colossal and Armored Titans!" Armin said. Jean and Marco suddenly appeared, and Armin told them about that Female Titan being a person.

 _'Exactly like the Armored and Colossal Titans? Annie? No, couldn't be..'_ Marco thought to himself. "Could she be looking for Eren?" Armin asked. "Well, she's going the wrong way." Jean said. "Where do you think he could be?" Marco asked. "He should be in the back of the formation's center." Armin said.

' _Back of the center.._ ' Reiner thought to himself. "She seems to look at your face if you have hoods on, put them on." Armin said. Everyone did so. They all caught up with the Titan, and Reiner went to attack her. He put down his hood so she would know it was him. She grabbed him, making it look like she killed him, Reiner was carving words into her skin, **"Eren's in the back of the center of the formation, opposite of here."**

Reiner then escaped her grasp. Annie looked at her hand, and went to where Eren was. 

**(Sometime later, Erwin's squad.)**

The Erwin squad was in the middle of the forest of giant trees, they had set up traps when they heard about the aberrant. The Levi squad would fire a sound grenade to tell them when they were nearby. Reiner, Armin, Jean and Marco had ended up meeting the squad. Reiner found Bertholdt, and asked him what they were doing.

"They're planning to catch this aberrant that had appeared." Bertl said. "That aberrant is one of the warriors." Reiner said. He wasn't saying who, in case anyone was listening like before. "Reiner, this is off topic, but I want to tell you something, after this mission." Bertholdt said. "You can tell me right now-" Reiner was cut off by the Levi squad sound grenade. 

Suddenly, the Levi squad appeared, and they ended up getting Annie in a trap. "She'll escape. I know it." Reiner said. 

**(Some time later, again.)**

The two suddenly heard a Titan roar, and then a lot of Titans started appearing. "Did Annie do that?" Bertholdt asked. "It's the same roar from Trost and Shiganshina, so, yes, it is." Reiner said. Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared by the two. It was Annie. "I've done some snooping in the past few weeks, and found out that the king does _not_ have the Coordinate we're looking for." Annie said. 

The two were shocked. "Then does that mean that Eren is the Coordinate holder?" Bertholdt asked. "That's the only thing that makes sense." Annie said, she headed off to find Eren. "Huh, I said something about Eren being the Coordinate holder.. Weird." Reiner said.

A few minutes later, the two head a Titan roar that sounded like Eren's. "Are Eren and Annie fighting?" Bertholdt asked. "We can't risk losing one of our Titan powers. We should watch, and help Annie if she ends up getting beaten."

The two headed over there, and watched the battle go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly found this chapter very interesting, I hope you did, too~~.


	7. Chapter 6

The battle was going mainly well, though it was mainly Annie dodging attacks. "She's doing well. Do you think we should leave?" Bertholdt asked. "No, we should stick around, incase she loses the upper hand." Reiner said.

Reiner suddenly felt really strange. "No no no, not _him_ again.." Reiner said. "Is it the Soldier persona?" Bertholdt. "Hm? Soldier persona? We're Soldiers, remember?" Reiner said. Bertholdt got a little worried about Reiner, his Soldier persona rarely came out, but recently it has  come out a lot, but it was never for a long time. "Reiner, it's the Soldier persona, please, come back to being a Warrior."

"But Warriors are bad, Marley is bad, the entire Shifter thing is bad." Reiner's soldier side said. He started acting weird again. "No, Soldier, you're a Warrior." The Warrior said. Reiner began talking to himself, like the personas were fighting eachother. "R-Reiner, please, just let once side come, and we'll act like that side!" Bertholdt said. 

"S-sorry Bertl,  I'm a Warrior.. he's gotten harder to get away from these past few months.." Reiner said. "But you're not a Warrior.. You're mean't to be a soldier to defend the Walls from the Marleyans." The Soldier said. 

The thing about the Soldier persona is that he gets angry very quickly. "Just let me take control, we won't have to go to Marley again if we're permanent soldiers, stop struggling." Bertholdt started sweating. "Do you not want to be here anymore, Bertholdt? That it?" The Soldier asked.

"I just want my friend back, my _Warrior_ friend, not _you_." Bertholdt told the Soldier. "..And he's the one I'm falling for.." Bertholdt muttered under his breath. This got the Soldier enraged, and he was about to punch Bertholdt, but then Annie went flying up in the air and hit the tree they were on. They quickly moved away from the flying body. 

Moments later, something else went flying by, and they saw Annie take Eren."Reiner, she got Eren! We can go home!" Bertholdt said enthusiastically. The Warrior Reiner returned, "We should go meet up with our squad, so we aren't found suspicious, but I'm glad we can soon return home. I'm sick of walls.." Reiner said.

The two met back up with their squads and they returned to the district they went from. When returning, they never noticed Eren in the back of a carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the chapter was better thought in my head, and ended up sucking, very sorry for that.


	8. Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a funny thing, I forgot Reiner and Bertholdt weren't around when Eren was fighting Annie, so I almost made a chapter that would have been very awkward.

Reiner and Bertholdt along with a few other of their 104th friends were with the Mike squad, somewhere in the southern districts of Wall Rose. Reiner and Bertholdt were playing Chess, Bertholdt was very concentrated on it, while Reiner was overhearing their friends Sasha and Connie talk about going to their nearby villages. Reiner thought that Bertholdt was cute when he was concentrated on their game. "Connie, I'll help you get to your village, if you want." Reiner said. "Why would you?" Connie asked. Reiner avoided the question, and went on to talk about how they all were told to wear civilian clothing, while everyone else is looks like they're ready for a battle.

Sasha randomly put her head on the table, and her eyes lit up. "I hear rumble, sounding like footsteps!" Sasha said. Nanaba suddenly came in and told them to get on their horses, because Titans were approaching. "We didn't destroy the wall.. So who did?" Reiner whispered to Bertholdt. "Do you think it could be someone from Marley?" Bertholdt whispered. Reiner shrugged.

Once they did all of the stuff they needed to, Connie asked Mike about his village, Mike allowed them to go there. "I'll go with you." Reiner said. "WHat about you Bertholdt" Reiner asked. Bertholdt took a moment to respond. "Y-yeah, I'll go with." Bertl said.

**(Some time later.)**

Connie started speeding up when they neared a village. Reiner tried pulling him back from this Titan he saw. One of the Survey Corps soldiers concluded that the residents were able to escape the area. Reiner and Connie both heard the Titan say " _Welcome back_."

"Connie, we have to go." Reiner said. "I-I heard the Titan speak--" "I heard nothing, we should go focus on the mission." Reiner said. Reiner gave a little speech, and they left the area. Later in the evening, it was pitch black. They saw four lights in the area, and when they got closer, it was revealed to be the other part of Mike's squad.

Gelgar and Nanaba discussed how there was no breach. "No breach? Marley had something to do with this.. Definitely." Reiner whispered to Bertholdt. They soon found a nearby castle. They entered it, everyone settled down, and Ymir made jokes about Connie's village. Later on in the night, Reiner found Ymir looking around for some food, followed by a bit of gay talk.

"It says herring, it works, I guess." Ymir said. "Can I see that for a moment?" Asked Reiner. Ymir handed it to him. The words were Marleyan characters. Reiner was shocked. "Ymir.. You're Marl-" Reiner was cut off by one of the soldiers telling them to get onto the roof.

When they got onto the roof, there were many Titans around. Connie noticed a certain Titan that resembled an ape. Reiner and Bertholdt were shocked. "It's... Warchief Zeke.. What's he doing here on Paradis? He didn't tell us he was coming.." Reiner whispered to Bertholdt.


	9. Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for the schedule of new chapters, instead of every 5 days or so, it'll be every weekend. Or, atleast, I'll try to do it every weekend.

"Should we shift here and meet up with Zeke?" Bertholdt asked, making sure it was only Reiner that heard. "No, not until the situation grows dire." Reiner said. The Soldier side came out, and wanted to protect everyone there. "I'll check if Titans have gotten in." The Soldier Reiner said. Reiner headed down and checked around. He heard someone calling for him, but ignored it.

He opened a door, and saw a Titan coming up there.He shut it as quickly as possible. It would stop the Titan, but only for about a moment. For the moment, he thought about Marcel. "Why'd you leave? You're probably dead, its been 5 years, it's you that caused my Soldier personality.." Reiner mumbled to himself. 

Reiner hadn't taken notice to the door being broken, until Bertholdt stabbed the Titan in the eyes with a pitchfork. "Bertholdt, after this, you, Annie, and I will go look for Marcel.." Reiner said. Ymir had heard Reiner say Marcel. _'That's the person I always hear in these memories..'_ Ymir thought to herself. 

Ymir, Krista, and Connie had brought a cannon they found nearby. "Outta the way you two." Ymir told Reiner and Bertl. They got out of the way, and the cannon landed onto that Titan. "It can't escape now." Bertholdt said.

Everything went relaxed for the moment. Suddenly, a Titan broke through a door, and tried to bite Connie. Reiner pushed him out of the way and got his arm bit. Connie got out the knife he had found earlier, and cut the Titan's jaw, thus releasing its grip. Ymir kicked the Titan out of a nearby window.

' _Don't regenerate, Titan powers, please_.' Reiner thought to himself. Krista helped him out and put a cast around the bite wound. Reiner was conflicted, because he thought Krista was cute, but really he really loved Bertholdt. The 5 set up some barriers to stop nearby Titans from getting in.

The 5 went up to the roof of Castle Utgard, just to see two dead soldiers, earlier they heard some noise landing atop the roof, it was a boulder. "Was it that Beast Titan?" Connie asked. Some time later, Nanaba and Gelgar were eaten. Connie started freaking out.

"Hey, Con, lemme borrow that knife." Ymir said. He gave it to her. "What's she going to do with it? Knives don't do much to Titan napes." Bertholdt said. She went and talked to Krista about some things, and she jumped. There was a flash of lightning, and they saw a Titan.

The Titan had an uncanny resemblance to Marcel's Titan. "What..? How..? Paradis only has the Founding and Attack Titans.." Reiner said, he was very close to freaking out. "Bertl.. Do you think...?" "I wouldn't know, we have to ask about her memories." Bertholdt said.

For a few minutes, Ymir was doing great, then, because of her small size, she was almost about to be killed. Krista started yelling at Ymir to break the tower, she heard, and did so. Bertholdt was about to bite his hand, then Ymir came up, and the Titan told them to get on. The 4 did so, and the tower collapsed. The tower crushed many of the Titans, but lots came back up.

Ymir tried fighting them off, but she almost ended up getting killed. Krista went after her, and was almost grabbed by a Titan. A soldier came by and killed it, the soldier was Mikasa. Another soldier came by, killing a Titan as well. The soldier was Eren. Reiner and Bertholdt were shocked.

"E-Eren? I thought Annie captured him." Reiner whispered to Bertholdt. "What took you all so long? " Connie asked. "We were taking care of the Titan in hiding, Annie." Mikasa said. "Waitwaitwait, Annie was a Titan?" Reiner asked. Soon, Hanji had come by. "Yes, she was that Female type Titan you may have seen." Hanji said.

"So they captured her. That's why Eren is around.." Bertholdt whispered to Reiner. "Our mission is not over." Reiner told Bertl. Soon all of the Titans around were killed, and Ymir was taken out of her Titan. Krista said something about her name, saying it's Historia.

Soon, they all reached the walls. Bertholdt had gotten up on the walls before Reiner. Eren tried helping Reiner up, but suddenly, out of nowhere, Mikasa pushed Eren away from Reiner, and had kicked Reiner off of the walls. (No chill, Mikasa.) Bertholdt saw this, and ran to Mikasa. "What the hell, Mikasa?" Bertholdt and Eren said in sync.

"Bertholdt, Reiner was the Armored Titan, you're the Colossal Titan." Mikasa said.

 _Was_. Yeah, right.

 _'No, I won't die here, I have to tell Bertholdt..'_ Reiner thought to himself while shifting into his Titan. While this was happening, Mikasa had also attacked Bertholdt. He shifted as well.

For these two, there's no escape from a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~. Finally into manga stuff. (Until next Saturday--.)  
> I really enjoyed making this chapter, maybe cause we're into manga stuff. How'd you feel about the way they were revealed? I kinda just thought of the Mikasa thing, cause it sounded interesting, it went great, I would believe!  
> If Hanji is referenced enough, I'll keep her ambiguous as much as possible.   
> (I'm used to calling them a her, so she/her may slip from time to time.)


	10. Chapter 9.

Bertholdt saw Eren, the poor guy looked at Bertholdt in pure shock, and felt betrayed. Eren soon fell off, and shifted to fight Reiner. _'We're sorry, it was Marley, forcing us to do this.. We would have stayed soldiers if it weren't for Mikasa.'_ Bertholdt thought to himself.

Bertholdt grabbed two people, Ymir, and another soldier, the soldier for maneuver gear, and Ymir for interrogation. Half of his body was  bone, holding him on the walls, he could fall whenever he wanted, once he did, there would be some heat explosion. _'If Reiner and Eren were to get close enough, I could land on them, Reiner could withstand it, while soldiers would likely be injured and/or fall unconscious, Eren on the other hand.. His Titan would not be able to withstand the blast, giving Reiner an opportunity to get him.'_ Bertholdt suddenly heard grapples of maneuver gear coming toward his back. He started steaming everything up, detaching any grapples.

Below Bertholdt, there was Eren and Reiner fighting. Reiner had hit Eren, rendering Eren unable to move for a few moments. Reiner got closer to Eren, and he started standing up, soon, Reiner was hit in the face. It did no effect, and he was hit right back. This hit got rid of half of the Titans face, but he still got back up.

Reiner thought he was going to try to punch him again, so he punched back, butEren had ducked, and wrapped his arm around Reiner's neck, soon he was slammed down to the ground. _'That was one of Annie's moves!'_ Reiner thought. Eren was on top of Reiner, Reiner had done something, and was ontop of Eren. 

Eren had suddenly put him into some sort of hold, and had his arm. The arm was being ripped of. _'How? He shouldn't be that strong!'_ Now his arm was completely ripped off. Eren got out of the hold, and neared the wall. Bertholdt took notice to this. _'Now's my chance!'_ Bertl thought. Reiner suddenly charged at Eren, knocking him into the wall. _'Don't break again.. That's not the objective..'_ Reiner thought.

Reiner tried smashing the Titans face, but he grabbed his leg, and flipped Reiner over. He got up quickly, and tried grabbing Eren, Eren soon had him in a hold, and suddenly the back of his knee was cut. The hold Eren had Reiner in was slowly breaking his nape. Reiner roared to get Bertholdt's attention. 

During the time of their fight, Bertholdt's Titan was almost a full skeleton, because he was using his steam too much. _'Reiner's signaling for me to land on them.'_ Bertholdt soon dropped onto them, causing an explosion only Reiner could withstand, just like how Bertholdt thought. Bertholdt had Ymir in his arms and waited until the steam died down. Reiner had gotten Eren out of his Titan.

"Thanks Bertl, you saved me." Reiner said, even though Bertholdt couldn't hear him within the Titan. The steam soon died down, and Bertholdt used the maneuver gear he got from the soldier. They left Wall Rose, and they were now in Titan territory. "Well Reiner, you can be a permanent Warrior, we can finally go back to Marley." Bertholdt said. The Titan nodded.

Reiner was soon starting to wear out his Titan, so they had to stop in a nearby forest. They brought Eren and Ymir onto some nearby tree branches, and they stayed there for some time. Ymir had woken up from her unconsciousness, the two didn't seem to notice. "We can finally go back to Marley, and use the Coordinate.." Reiner said. 

"Marley? Sounds familiar, what about it, Reiner?" Ymir asked. "You know exactly what it is, Devil Dealer." Reiner said. "Marley is still using that Ymir Fritz propaganda shit?" Ymir asked. "Who'd you eat? You have their memories." Reiner suddenly blurted. 

"I dunno, some Marshal guy or something along those lines, you're in the memories, that's all I know." Ymir said. Reiner and Bertholdt shuddered. How were they in this person's memories? "M-Marcel?" Reiner asked. "Oh yeah, I think that's what people called him." Ymir said. 

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.. I knew he was dead when he suddenly abandoned us! What's Galliard gonna think.. Ymir.. Come back to Marley with us, these walls are no good for you." Reiner said. "I won't leave without Hist- Krista." Ymir said. "Fine, we'll grab her too.." Reiner said.

"Reiner, I want to talk." Bertholdt said. "What about?" Reiner asked. "I just want to say, I love you." Bertholdt randomly whispered. "Heh, funny joke, Bertholdt, practicing on me to tell Annie when we can get her out of her crystal?" Reiner asked. Bertholdt sighed, "Yeah.. I was.. Practicing on you.." Bertholdt said.

After that awkward encounter, Reiner was trying to take in the fact that Marcel was dead. Bertholdt went over to comfort Reiner. 

Eren soon woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter~~.  
> As for the new EP, how did you feel about Reiner and Bertl finally being revealed? I absolutely loved the song playing in the background.  
> it's also nice how they stuck true to the manga, a random reveal in the background.


	11. Chapter 10.

Eren had noticed straight away that his hands were gone. "What did you do to them?" Eren asked. "I bit them off, I was in a hurry." Reiner said."Why did you do all.. This?" "Ask Ymir, she knows more than us."

"Eh? I've been out for 60 years, I don't know your 'villages' new rules." Ymir said. The three were shocked. "What do you mean you've been out for 60 years?" Bertholdt asked. "Eh, it's nothing to worry about, little Bertl." 

"I can't believe I trusted you two.." Eren said. "Well if that psycho bitch Mikasa didn't go attacking us, we wouldn't be in this situation we're in!" Reiner was practically yelling. Eren tried biting himself. "Eren, you can't even shift if you wanted, all you can do is regenerate, plus, if you were to, you'd be chased by Titans." Bertholdt said.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Eren asked. "Well, you'll just have to trust us, yes, I know it's hard to do that at this moment in time." Bertholdt said. Reiner suddenly jumped back into the conversation. "You two are coming back to our hometown, afterwards, it'll be the end of humanity." Reiner said.

Eren looked puzzled. "Why do you want to end humanity?" Eren asked. They dodged the question, "We'll head out at night, if we're lucky, the moon might be out and I can use my Titan." Reiner said. "But won't the Titans move at night?" Ymir asked.

"No, these ones don't, wouldn't you know, Ymir?" Bertholdt asked. She grew silent. "R-Reiner, you're a Warrior, yes?" Bertl asked. Reiner nodded. Reiner went into some deep thought, about the Warrior and Soldier personas, and Ymir started talking about it.

"Shutupshutupshutup, I don't wanna hear it from you!" Reiner said. "It's alright, Reiner." Bertholdt attempted at comforting him. "Bertholdt.. Reiner.. Did I ever tell you that my mom was eaten right in front of me, all because of what you did.. How do you feel about that?" Eren asked.

"Well, I would feel sorry for you." Bertholdt said. "You're not soldiers, nor warriors, just mass murderers." Eren said. With that being said, it felt as if Reiner's Soldier side was gone. "Well, what do you want us to do?! Apologize? The Reiner and Bertholdt you knew are gone!" Reiner said.

"We'll be sure to kill you in the most painful of ways.." Eren mumbled. "That would make you no different than us, murdering psychopaths." Bertholdt said. "Reiner, what was that ape, or 'Beast Titan' as Connie put  it?" Ymir randomly asked.

"Eh?" "You guys were staring at it, at the tower. I bet, if you find him, you can return home." She said. They ignored what she said. "Ymir, come with us to our hometown! You want to protect Krista, right? We could.. We could bring her with us, along with you." Reiner said. 

She was clearly thinking something, but she ignored their question. Later on Ymir had regenerated some of her limbs. Within the hour, it would be sundown. Bertholdt and Reiner were talking privately. "There is another reason to bring Krista with us, other than her being cute, she comes from one of the wall cult families, meaning if Eren doesn't have the Coordinate, it's likely someone within her family who has it, that would mean our mission isn't over." Reiner said.

"It would be a much faster search with her on our side." He continued. "By the way, Bertholdt, you may want to ask Annie out when we save her, we don't have a lot of time left." Reiner said. "E-eh?? I don't like her! I like yo--" He was cut off by the flares they saw in the distance. Bertholdt began to sweat. "S-Survey Corps already?" Bertholdt said.

"They shouldn't be able to transport people and horses so quickly.. How'd they do it, Commander Erwin?" Reiner asked. Reiner went onto the tree Eren was on. "It's not ni-" Come on, it's time to go." Reiner said.

Eren began hitting Reiner with his nubs. While those two were busy, Bertholdt and Ymir were talking. "When did you come out of your Titan?" Bertholdt asked. "About 5 years ago." She replied. "It's fine if you forget who you ate, we forgot too." Bertholdt said.

"You were a mindless Titan, too?" Ymir asked.  "Yes, but no. Marley picks out Warriors, Reiner and I were chosen, and we ate the previous Colossal and Armored Titans." Bertholdt said. "Hm, they didn't do that 60 years ago.." Ymir said. "It was only 20-25 years ago when they started it." Bertholdt said.

Soon, Eren was knocked out, and they started heading out. "Krista's with them." Ymir said. "How do you know?" Reiner asked. "I just know." Ymir said. "Let me get her." She continued. "We'll get her later!" Bertholdt said.

"At this rate,I'll never see her again.." Ymir said. "My Titan is the strongest in this territory." Ymir said. "Eh? Are you planning to get in our way if we don't get her now?" Reiner asked. "Yep, I can grab Eren from you and return him, and just get in your way and make your lives a living hell." She said.

"Fine! Go get her! Don't blame us if we don't get to Marley!" Reiner said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update, but I feel like I would probably be stuck with the EPs until the season ends, so why not a random update?


	12. Chapter 11.

"Ymir should have listened, at this rate, we'll be caught.." Reiner said. "Yeah.. They'll probably kill us, or torture us until we talk about everything." Bertholdt said. They noticed a Titan coming by. "She's coming, shift." Bertl said.

Reiner shifted, and Bertholdt and Ymir both got on, and Reiner began running. "Ymir, that was really dangerous, thanks to you, the soldiers are already here!" Bertholdt said. Ymir ignored him. Soon, soldiers and Titans started coming out of the forest.

Soon, Ymir let Historia out, and Ymir popped out of the nape. The two were talking, and Ymir said stuff about there being no future in the walls, and wants her to come with them. "Yeah, Krista, we need you with us, we need you, it's very important!" Bertholdt cut into the conversation. "It's not bad out there, Titans won't try and get you, I swear!" Bertholdt said.

"I'll go with you, only for Ymir though.." Historia said. The soldiers were already catching up. "Ymir, if you didn't grab Krista, we would have been gone much quicker!" Bertholdt said. She ignored him, and went back to talking with Historia.

Eren soon woke up, and some soldiers had caught up, ine tried attacking the back of Reiner's knees, but they were armored, thus it failed, he soon attached to Reiner, to try to get Eren, but Ymir stopped him. Mikasa soon got on and started attacking Ymir, and tried to attack Bertholdt.

"R-Reiner, help!" Bertholdt yelled. Reiner put his hand over Bertholdt and Eren. Soon, multiple soldiers were on Reiner, and Eren started to kick Bertholdt. "Eren, quit." "Bertholdt, it's no use." He heard a familiar voice, Jean say. 

"It's impossible to settle him down, you remember our fights in our trainee years, right?" Jean asked. "Haven't we all been living together these past 3 years? Remember the poses you would make in your sleep? We'd predict the weather with them. Funny, you were with many of the people who's lives you've ruined." Jean said. 

"Stop talking to them and kill them, they don't belong." Mikasa cut in. "Who wants to kill people?! We certainly didn't! Go find our hometown, ask the people why they made us do it!" Bertholdt yelled.

"Give him back." Mikasa said. "No." Bertholdt replied. He and Reiner heard a soldier tell them to get off, as Titans were starting to approach. The soldiers jumped off, and Reiner just kept running into them. Because he was running, Titans started biting him, and Ymir was killing any that got too close to Historia.

' _Hang in there, Bertl_.' Reiner thought. He stopped putting his had over Bertholdt, it was to speed up. The Titan horde was getting worse, and someone attached to Reiner, it was Mikasa. She was soon grabbed by a Titan but saved by Jean. Reiner lifted his arm to protect Bertholdt. "Keep going, Reiner, we don't want Eren to be eaten!" Bertholdt said.

Soon, Armin attached onto Reiner. "You guys are going to leave Annie behind? You know, she's being tortured, deep underground, they're doing their best to inflict as much pain as possible, but they are being extremely careful not to kill her." Armin said. Bertholdt was enraged. "Y-you Children of the Devil! I'll kill you all!" Bertholdt grabbed out his swords, but soon Bertholdt was cut in his chest, which got rid of the strap holding Eren.

He was cut by Erwin, who was missing an arm. Eren fell, and Mikasa caught him, the soldiers all got away from them for a moment. "Nonono, we can't lose Eren! Is there any way to get him?" Bertholdt asked. Reiner shook his head, and the continued running.

The Titan swarm caused Bertholdt to fall off of Reiner, and he quickly attached back onto him. Things were starting to escalate quickly, Historia had gotten off, and was helped by Connie, and Ymir went chasing them. Reiner started throwing Titans, little did they know, one of those Titans had royal blood.

Moments later, they saw Eren freaking out over some soldier who had his lower half eaten, that, or it was that it was the Titan he was talking about. It felt as if time had almost stopped, Mikasa was telling Eren something, the Titan tried grabbing him, and he punched it.

The three Titan Shifters felt a shock throughout their bodies, it was as if they were being _controlled_. Suddenly, all of the Titans on Reiner and Bertl shifted to the Titan the Eren had punched. ' _Nononono, Eren can't have the Coordinate, he's the worst to have it._ ' Reiner thought.

"Reiner, quick! We can get Eren!" Bertholdt said. Eren started yelling at the two, they felt another shock-like feeling throughout them. The Titans started attacking them once more, Reiner was too late to help Bertholdt, but suddenly, Ymir came back and saved him.

They ran to the way of Shiganshina, while Ymir was killing the Titans attached.

**(Some time later.)**

"Phew. That was close.." Ymir said. "Ymir.. Why'd you come with us? You can run right now!" Reiner said. "Well, you can't return home without something, plus, I want to return this Titan." Ymir said.

The three noticed a Titan moving in the distance, Reiner and Bertholdt ran off to it, leaving Ymir there for the moment. They found their Warchief, Zeke Jaeger, the Beast Titan. "Warchief Zeke!" The two yelled for him.  

 _"Oh?"_ The Beast Titan started approaching, and their Warchief left his Titan. The two went to greet him. "Warchief, what are you doing here?" Bertholdt asked. "I came to find you four." Zeke said. "About that.. Marcel.. Died, and Annie has been captured by the Eldians." Reiner said. "Please tell me it was a mindless Titan that ate him." Zeke said. "Yes sir, it was, we have this person right atop the walls, they wish to return the Titan power and return to Marley with us." Bertholdt said.

"I'm glad you were able to return the power of the Jaw Titan to Marley. What about the Coordinate?" Zeke asked. "The holder is not apart of the Fritz family, his name is Eren Jaeger." Reiner said. "Jaeger?" "Yes, we wanted to ask you if you may have a relation." Reiner said.

"He told us his father was a famous doctor, Grisha I think he said the name was." Bertholdt said. Zeke was shocked to hear the name 'Grisha Jaeger' again. "No way.. That must be who the Attack Titan went to. No way he could get there on foot, especially with all of the Titans around." Zeke mumbled.

"Let's get back to Marley, bring the Jaw Titan holder." Zeke said. They did that, and the headed back to Marley. Once they got to the area where they turned people into Titans, they reached some Marleyan boats, they recognized the boatman, he was the same guy who brought them to Paradis.

"I retrieved the Warriors." Zeke said. "Who's the new person?" The boatman asked. "She's the holder of the Jaw Titan, she was a mindless one on the island. "Interesting.." 

They headed back to Marley. The two were excited to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another random update. Like before, I just didn't wanna be stuck in the EPs releases, so I just made a chapter.


	13. Chapter 12.

Reiner and Bertholdt were happy to be going home, but they weren't prepared to tell Galliard that his brother had been killed, only because Galliard was a dick at times. "Ymir.. Why'd you come with us? You'll be killed soon after coming back." Bertholdt said. "Yeah, I know. Like I said, I want to return this Titan." Ymir said. "..But I'll never see Historia again.." She continued.

She was clearly thinking of something. "Hey.. Could I write a letter to Historia?" She asked. "..I'm not sure, I don't know if we'll return to Eldia again. But feel free." Reiner said. "Well, if you do, I want you to give it to her." Ymir said. "But we'd be recognized." Bertholdt said.

"Then give it to someone you think would give it to her, like Eren, well.. Maybe not Eren, he kinda hates you guys." She said. "We'll try." Reiner said. Zeke walked over to the three. "We'll be having a meeting with the higher-ups right when we get there, Ymir, we want you to come, too, it'll probably be a discussion on if we go back to Eldia, and about the Jaw Titan." Zeke said. 

"Yes, Warchief Zeke." The two Warriors said in sync. 

**(Timeskip to that.)**

"So, we sent 4 of you to Paradis 5 years ago, and 3 of you came back, and one is not even the one we sent onto the mission?" A higher-up said. "Yes sir." Reiner said. "And what happened to the Female and Jaw Titans?" He asked. "Annie has been captured, and is being tortured, while Ymir possesses the Jaw Titan." Bertholdt said. "Ymir? Devil Dealer.." One of the men said. 

"A priest guy gave me the name, about 70 years ago." Ymir said. "Eh? 70 years?" One asked. "Yeah, I was a mindless Titan for about 60 years, before eating their friend." She said. "..Anyways, Warriors Braun and Hoover, Warchief Jae- Zeke, we are starting up the Warrior program again, you three were selected to be Shifters in the years 842 and 843, you will be training Warrior candidates in about 3 months." The higher-up said.

"Why are we selecting new Warriors so early? I have 5 years left, and they have 6." Zeke said. "Tensions are getting high with other countries ,and the Colossal and Armored Titans have been gone for the past 5 years, and we want to train new soldiers and Warriors, in case a war breaks out." One said. "Why don't we train them now?" Zeke asked.

"Well, in 2 months, we want you to go back to Paradis, since you failed at retrieving the Coordinate." One said. They passed a sheet of paper, showing them the names of the Warrior candidates they would be training. Two names caught Zeke's attention, Colt and Falco Grice. "Grice? Wasn't that the name of an Eldian Restorationist?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, they are related to him." "And now for the last topic of discussion, the fate of Ymir." The higher up said. "Within 2 months, she will be eaten by a Warrior candidate, Galliard." Reiner and Bertholdt were surprised to hear about Galliard. "He's been a loyal Warrior, even after we selected you two." 

"Well.. I won't get to marry Krista.." Ymir mumbled. "I guess I can make that letter and give it to you, Reiner." Ymir said. Reiner nodded. "Dismissed, you can go and meet the Warrior candidates if you so wish to." Everyone started to leave.

Reiner sighed. "It's time to go tell Galliard.." Reiner said. They soon found Galliard. "Hey, you two." Galliard said. "Hey Galliard, you hear? You're going to become a Titan." Bertholdt said. He suddenly got all excited. "Oh? Which one do I get?" He asked. "The Jaw Titan." The two said in sync.

All of Galliard's excitement had disappeared. "No, I won't eat Marcel." Galliard said. This made Reiner sad. "Marcel was eaten by a mindless Titan." Reiner said. Galliard grew angry when he heard that. "He abandoned us, and was eaten by our friend, Ymir." Bertholdt said. "But are you sure you guys aren't the ones who abandoned him?" Galliard asked. "No, he left us for a shortcut to the walls." Reiner said. "I won't believe it." Galliard said, then he stormed off.

"Well.. That's over with.." Reiner said. "Shall we meet the new Warrior candidates?" Bertl asked. Reiner nodded. They visited the first two, Udo and Zofia. (Don't know much about them, they don't say much, so I won't include them.) They went to visit Gabi, when they saw her, they were reminded of Eren, they looked eerily similar. "Hi there, I'm Reiner Braun, and this is my friend, Bertholdt Hoover, we'll be training you to be Warriors in 3 months." Reiner said.

"Ooh~~. Does this mean I can become a Titan if I wanted?" Gabi asked excitedly. "Yes, if you train hard enough." Reiner said. They soon left, and went to meet Colt and Falco. They introduced themselves, and asked if they were related to the Eldian Restorationist Grice. "Yes, we are, but we're devoted to Marley!" Colt said. Falco nodded. The two soon left, and they went into the Warriors quarters.

Ymir was in there, writing a letter already. "Well, that was quick.." Reiner said. "Yeah, I don't know when I will be eaten, so I might as well make it right now." Ymir said. Soon, a woman by the name of Pieck came in their quarters. "Hey there, I'm Pieck, I'll be helping with the supplies when you return to Paradis." Pieck said.

"How will you do that?" Reiner asked. "Well, I'm the Quadrupedal Titan, so I'm usually used for bringing supplies and things." She said. "Well, that's interesting." Bertholdt said.


	14. Chapter 13: Colossal Love.

The two started randomly talking about things. "What will we do about Marco? He knows about Marley, I'm almost one-hundred percent positive he knows." Bertholdt said. "We kill him, he may have told them about it already." Reiner said. Bertholdt nodded.

"What if Eren learns about the hardening ability? The Attack Titan has the ability." Reiner said. "But what if it's the Founding Titan that has the hardening?" Bertholdt asked. "But the Founding is the Coordinate, able to control Titans and erase memories." Reiner said. "Well, I'm sure he won't find out about it any time soon." Bertholdt said.

"I'm sure they'll want us to test our Titans during this time." Reiner said. "Yeah, I hope we may get some new powers." Bertholdt said. "I think they used to test us in a secluded area." Reiner said. "I think they did, hard to remember after spending 5 years in some walls." Bertholdt said.

Zeke soon came in with a syringe. "Reiner, come out here, if you could." Zeke said. "Yes, Warchief." The two exited the room, and minutes later, Reiner came back. "S-so what was that about?" Bertholdt asked. "They gave me something that would give me some sort of new power, they said it wouldn't work for your Titan, because you barely use your arms." Reiner said.

Since returning home, Bertholdt felt like he could talk to Reiner without him talking about their mission, he felt like he was ready to tell Reiner his feelings.

"Bertholdt, you look deep in thought." Reiner said. "I am. I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen, and take it seriously." Bertholdt said. "Okay, I'm listening." Reiner said. Bertholdt started to sweat. "I love you. Everytime I've tried to say it, I've been cut off, or you say 'I'm practicing on you for when I tell Annie.' Sorry for it being out of nowhere." Bertholdt said. "I love you too, buddy. I've no idea why I always said it was Annie." Reiner said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic's not over yet, I've still got things left for it!  
> Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda gave myself Writer's Block because of the last chapter- Didn't really know what to do after Pieck-


	15. CHapter 14.

2 months after Bertholdt confessed, nothing much had happened in their lives, they spent most of their time cuddling and kissing and all of that, they hung out with the little warriors, and Ymir gave Reiner her letter to Historia, and Galliard soon replaced her as the Jaw Titan. "Lovebirds, get ready, we're returning to Paradis." The two heard Zeke say. They had high hopes that they would get Eren and then leave.

"Yes, Warchief." The two said in sync. The two went to meet Zeke, and the three headed out to the pier. They got in a boat, and noticed Pieck with them, as well as some Eldians with the Beast Titans spinal fluid. "What are you doing here?" Reiner asked. "I'm using my Titan to give supplies and other things to you guys." Pieck said.

After hours on boat, they got to Paradis, and Pieck told them to get on when she shifted. They did that, and they got there pretty quickly. Her Titan was a lot like Ymir's, fast and agile. "Thanks, Warrior Pieck." Zeke said. "Now, it's time to kill the Titans in the area, there's not many, but we still should." He said.

They all got rid of the Titans in there area, and set up the Eldians by the inner gate. "Our Marleyan spies tell us that one of the military units of Eldia are coming soon to plug up this hole." Zeke said. "So there were Marley spies here." Reiner said. "How'd they get in?" Bertholdt asked.

"We sent them the night you broke the walls." Zeke said. They soon set up a camp fire with supplies Pieck gave them. "Get some sleep, we don't know when they'll come, you need the energy for shifting." Zeke said. The two had brought the maneuver gear with, in case it was ever needed. 

Later on, Pieck told them that the enemy was coming soon. "Are you ready, Bertl? We'll end this here and now." Reiner said. "I'm prepared." Bertholdt said. He kissed Bertholdt. "That's for good luck." Reiner said.  Zeke kicked the campfire off of the walls.

They parted ways, and were prepared to strike. They heard nearby shifting. _'Eh? They wouldn't need to shift until they saw one of us. Eren couldn't have mastered hardening in two months..'_ Reiner thought. Minutes later, there were sounds of tapping on the walls. Reiner heard someone say something about this one sounding different than the rest.

Soon, the spot he was hiding in opened, and he saw a Survey Corps member. _'I'm sorry..'_ Reiner thought as he stabbed the man with the maneuver gear swords. He exited the hole, and saw Armin for a moment, then he saw Captain Levi about to stab him. He was soon stabbed in the neck, and chest. 

He was alive and well, because he put his brain functions into the rest of his body. (AKA Plot Armor Magic.) Reiner shifted, and the Beast Titan appeared with many Titans. Reiner's Titan started generating claws, which was the purpose of the syringe given to him a month back. He used them to start climbing the walls.

He got atop the walls, and found Erwin up there, he also saw the Beast Titan. _'There's no doubt in my mind that our Warchief will defeat Levi..'_ Reiner thought.


	16. Chapter 15.

_'Hm, Erwin? What's he doing here? Eh.. Don't get distracted and get their horses.'_ Reiner thought. There was a flash of lightning from behind them, it was Eren. _'Eh? He knows we're after him, what's he doing?'_ Eren soon began running back. _'Wait, he could go over the walls and back to Trost.. No, he's not doing that, he's distracting us from the horses.'_ Reiner thought. 

Reiner went off of the walls and chased after Eren. When he got close, Eren started hardening his fingers. _'Hardening? How is that even possible? He got it down in two months..'_ Reiner tried hitting Eren, but he dashed to the left, so it missed. He tried tackling him, Eren moved him to the side. Eren soon started to fight back, and soon, Reiner was hit on the face with an armored fist.

The punch shattered Reiner's armor. Reiner was knocked to the ground, but he soon got back up. Reiner was hit once more, but on his arms, Eren kept hitting, and eventually it hit Reiner's face. Reiner tried attacking, and Eren had dodged by just a tiny bit. Reiner jumped from the ground, and grabbed Eren's foot.

He got back up, and lifted Eren, and dropped him into a few houses. He pulled him close, and hit his head. The thing is, he only knocked out a few hairs, and missed his head. He attempted to punch Eren once more, but Eren had rolled out of the way.

Eren soon had Reiner in one of Annie's holds again, but instead of breaking the nape, he threw him. When Reiner got up, there were soldiers surrounding him. _'Those swords can't do a single thing to m-_ -' Both of Reiner's eyes were stabbed out, and the things in his eyes suddenly had a tiny explosion. _'How can they make such things in two months?'_ Soon he felt more on the nape.

They exploded, and the armor on his nape was gone. Moments later, more were in his nape, they would soon explode. _'No, I don't want to go here.. Put your brain functions to the rest of your body..'_ (AKA Plot Armor Magic.)

"Is Reiner okay? He hasn't given the signal yet.." Bertholdt said to himself. They soon heard a Titan roar. "I think that was the signal!" Bertholdt said to Zeke. The barrel he was in was soon lifted up and thrown. Bertholdt had seen Reiner through a hole of the barrel.

"Was he defeated?" Bertholdt said to himself. Bertholdt jumped out of the barrel, and used the maneuver gear to hook next to Reiner. The top half of Reiner's head was missing. He put his hand on Reiner's heart. "You're alive.. Thank god.." Bertholdt mumbled. _'He managed to transfer his consciousness into his body's nervous system.. It went to the Titan.. That's a last resort..'_

"Reiner, if you can, lay on your back, you won't be affected by the blast, if not, prepare yourself.." Bertholdt said. Bertholdt soon left Reiner, and he was able to flip to his back. "Good.. I won't have to worry about you dying.." Bertholdt said to himself. He heard two people calling out his name.

He stopped and saw the two people, Armin and Marco. "We want to talk!" Armin said. "If I talk, would you all just die? We want two things, Eren, and to kill every person in these walls." Bertholdt said. "I've decided that your lives end here!" Bertholdt said. "Shame.. I thought I wouldn't have to hear Annie's screams anymore.." Armin randomly said.

"It's only you that can help her from the MPs!" Armin said. "I don't care about her, have her for all I care!" Bertholdt said, getting closer to the two. "You couldn't mess with my head by bringing up Annie again.." Bertholdt said. "All this is is stalling time, surrounding me with soldiers." Bertl said.

Marco suddenly spoke. "You know, back in Trost, I heard you say something about your Titans. And I've heard you talk with Reiner and Annie about a thing called 'Marley,' what is this Marley?" Marco asked. "So it was you that heard us, Marco." Bertholdt said. "Marley is--" He was cut off by Mikasa trying to kill him. He heard her coming, and their blades collided together. She soon cut off his ear.

He quickly ran off. "Screw this, find out yourselves." Bertholdt told them. _'It's.. Strange, I wasn't scared at all..'_ He soon went up in the air, and shifted, causing a colossal explosion. _'If I can get close enough to the walls, I could start steaming up the place, and trap the commander's squad..'_ Eren's Titan suddenly roared.

 _'Is he really trying to get my attention?'_ Bertl soon saw Eren approaching. He grabbed onto Bertl's Titan's leg. Bertholdt lifted his leg, and kicked Eren into the wall. The soldiers started attacking. Bertholdt started to use his steam, and it knocked the maneuver gear off of him.

While this was going on, Reiner had gotten back up. "What happened just then? I don't remember much of that.." Reiner said. Bertholdt soon saw Armin, and a few other soldiers atop the walls, Armin was stabbing Eren to get him to wake up, Armin was telling Eren something.

Reiner was going after Bertholdt, ignoring any soldier following him. He felt something go into the back of his knee. _'Not again..'_ He fell face flat on the ground. _'I.. Don't understand what's going on.. What happened after Bertholdt told me to lay on my back?'_ Bertholdt soon saw Eren fall off of the wall, and Armin had disappeared. Soon, soldiers started attaching themselves to Bertholdt. "It's no use, their just going to fly off when I steam." Bertholdt said.

Soldiers started attacking Reiner, so he attacked back. He had injured Sasha, but soon he felt an explosion on a side of his jaw. None of the soldiers were falling off of Bertholdt. "Eh? What's happening? They should fall off.." Bertholdt said. 

They all soon fell off, all of them burned to death. Someone had suddenly got the other side of Reiner's jaw, he was now vulnerable to attack. He was soon ejected from his nape. Bertholdt noticed a hardened Titan, and he too, was ejected from his Titan. A defeated Zeke soon came back for Bertholdt. 

When Zeke got close, Eren started putting his blade across Bertholdt's neck. "Are you the Beast Titan?" Eren asked. "Yes, I am." Zeke said. Eren noticed a resemblance to Grisha in Zeke. "I-I remember eating you!" Eren said. "Eh? What're you talking about?" Zeke asked. "You're Grisha!" Eren said. "No, I'm not d- Grisha." Zeke said. "Then who are you?" "I'm Zek--" Zeke was cut off by Levi, who was wanting to kill him. Pieck ran off with Zeke, without Bertholdt. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Bertholdt." Zeke mumbled.

"Reiner.. What's this case about? You were desperately wanting to grab it." Hanji asked. "Letter.. From Ymir. Give it to Historia.." Reiner said. "Now, we want to ask you some questions." Hanji said. Reiner gave a smile. "No." Reiner said. Hanji started to stab him, until Jean told them to stop, and said they could give his power to a person who's injured.

 _'Did they discover how to pass down Titan powers?'_ Soon, Pieck and Zeke came by to help Reiner. People chased them, but only for a moment. They got atop the walls. "Where's Bertholdt?" Reiner asked. Zeke sighed. "Eren Jaeger had him, and was going to kill him, he's not dead." Zeke said. Reiner was relieved by this. "We'll save him, I promise." Zeke said.  The three left the area for Marley. 

Hours later, Bertholdt woke up, he was still regenerating everything. Everyone was looking at him. "He's awake, make sure he doesn't try anything." He heard someone say.  "W-where's Reiner?" Bertholdt asked. "He escaped." Hanji said. "W-what will you do with me?" Bertholdt asked. 

"Well, we wanted to kill you, but we feel like we could use you for information. Nobody is extremely injured, so we had no use for our serum." Hanji said.  They said some things about going to a basement, and they left Bertholdt with Armin and Erwin so he wouldn't escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want a serumbowl, so I just changed some things up about it.


	17. Chapter 16.

It has been months since their battle in Shiganshina. Reiner thought Bertholdt was dead, but he was really being tortured by the Survey Corps. Other countries had started to hear about Marley losing the Female and Colossal Titan powers, and the defeat of the Armored Titan to Eldia. The other countries thought it was pathetic, and tensions were high between the Middle Eastern Union and Marley, they were on the verge of starting war.

"Zeke.. I want to go back to Eldia. I want to know if he's dead or not.." Reiner said. "I'm pretty sure he's dead. We don't need to go back to Eldia for a dead man." Zeke said. "It's like Marcel all over again.." Reiner mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry, Reiner, I know you love him, I would go back to Eldia to save my half-brother if I could, but I think after many failed attempts, they wouldn't allow us to go back, even if we wanted to." Zeke said. 

"Please.. Let me go back to Marley.. I just want to see Reiner again, before our times are up.." Bertholdt said. Hanji laughed hysterically. "Bertholdt, hun, you aren't going anywhere, we'll make your life a living hell for the next 6 years, even if we did let you go, you would be right back to destroy the walls again, do you think I'm right, Moblit-- oh right, you killed him, along with all of my squad, explosion or burning." Hanji said. Hanji suddenly thought of an idea. "Heeeey, Berty~~, if you tell us about the things we want, we'll make sure that your torture is shorter, and less painful~." Hanji said. "Go to hell, child of the devil." Bertholdt told them. "Well, you asked for it~~." Hanji said. He went through hours of torture.

Reiner and Zeke went to some meeting to discuss things about the Shiganshina battle and other things. "So, the Female and Colossal Titans are dead?" The admiral asked. (Just going off of translations-.) "They're missing, Warrior Reiner has stated they're torturing the Female Titan." Zeke said. "And the Colossal, when'd he go missing?" The admiral asked. "The end of the battle in Eldia. The holder of the Founding and Attack Titans held him hostage, and we were unable to get him." Zeke said. "And the holder is?" He asked. "Eren Jaeger." Zeke said. Everyone in the room was shocked, other than Reiner. "Is he related to Grisha Jaeger?" Someone asked. "Yes." Zeke said.

After Hanji was done, Marco had come in. "So, Marley was this country beyond the walls?" Marco asked. Bertholdt trusted Marco a lot more than Hanji, mainly because he kept their secret for months on end before they revealed themselves. "Yes." Bertholdt said. "There are even more countries out there, other than Marley, technologically advanced than this country, I heard they're developing weapons to take down Titans." Bertholdt said. "Hm.. We could use the maneuver gear the inner MPs made.." Marco mumbled.

Marley was soon told that they were now in war, because the Middle-Eastern Union decided to declare it with Marley's missing Titan powers. The warriors were to train their warrior candidates, and the warriors would be dropped into the war immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people hate the random view changes almost immediately after one another, but I wanted to try something new. Likely won't stick with it.  
> Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda have writers block.


	18. Chapter 17.

It's been 4 years since the Mid-East Union has declared war on Marley, (Lazy author, sorry-) if they take down this fort, they have a chance at winning the war. Reiner and Zeke are in a zeppelin with some Eldians. "What do you put in them to get them into this state, Zeke?" Reiner asked. "It's the Beast Titans spinal fluid, they do as I say, as you saw 4 years ago." Zeke said.

"It's time." A Marley soldier said. They opened the hatch, and the Eldians started to fall, Zeke screamed, and they all became mindless Titans. "Your go, Warrior Reiner." The Marley soldier said. Reiner jumped out, and saw the fort was surrounded by walls. He remembered back to those good old days, when he had Bertholdt, and they were just soldiers, not needing to worry about a thing. "Tch, I hate walls.." Reiner mumbled. Reiner soon shifted. 

Reiner started attacking the Anti-Titan weapons, while the other ones left were shooting at him. He was hit in the arm and chest. "Interesting.. These can take me down." Reiner said, taking down the AT weapons, with the help of Galliard. Zeke soon came down and became the Beast Titan. Reiner heard him say stuff about war not being good.

Zeke threw things at the ships, and they sent an AT bullet. "I have to protect the Warchief.." Reiner said, getting in the way of the bullet, letting him be hit instead of Zeke. The Armored Titan absolutely destroyed by it. Reiner saw Levi attack him, and the defeat of the Colossal Titan, before waking up. "I hope you're still around, Bertholdt." Reiner mumbled.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I didn't want to wake you." He heard Galliard say. "Dick. Anyways.. Have you seen your brothers memories yet?" Reiner asked. "No, not yet, only that Ymir girls. I saw you, you were exactly like Marcel, you pretended to be like him." Galliard said. "Right.." Reiner said.  Pieck came in. "Hey, Reiner. You should go see Gabi and the others." Pieck said. "Long time no see, Pieck, yeah, I'll go." Reiner said, going. 

"I've been here for so long.. What are you planning to do with me?" Bertholdt asked. "Feed you to someone when the time is right." Erwin said. "No, you won't, I swear to you, I'll go back to Marley." Bertholdt said. "I'd like to see you try! We can easily stop you, you know~~." Hanji said. "And I'd like to see you defeat me again, you won't, I won't be distracted this time." Bertholdt said.

Hanji and Erwin left the room and talked about something. "We.. Marley.. Leave something.." He heard one of them say. What were they planning? Hanji soon came back. "Hey, Bertholdt, what would be the best place to attack Marley?" Hanji asked. "You stand no chance against them." Bertholdt said. "Oooh~~ how about Liberio? Some of your soldiers tell us it's a good place!" Hanji said. "Eh? Marley soldiers?" Bertholdt asked.

"Yes. We've found a few of their ships, and captured the soldiers!" Hanji said. "Well, do whatever, it won't matter, really." Bertholdt said. "Why won't it matter?" Hanji asked. "No reason." Bertl said. "Alrighty~~, I'm going to get that info out of you no matter how long it takes." Hanji said. _'Once Hanji leaves, I'll plan my escape..'_ Bertl thought.

After some time, Reiner and Zeke were talking on the train ride to Liberio. "Hey, Reiner, did I ever tell you that we will go back to Paradis?" Zeke said. Reiner was excited, but shocked. "Maybe we can save Bertholdt and Annie!" Reiner said. "I mean-- We can try, but the Coordinate is what we want most." Zeke said. "Hey, isn't this your hometown, too?" Reiner asked. "Sadly, yes." Zeke said.

"Why sadly?" Reiner asked. "Oh, you know, just some things from long ago is all." Zeke said. "Oh, alright." Reiner said. The train stopped, once they got off, they saw multiple panicked citizens. They saw a dead body, and there was a calling card. The Wings of Freedom. (I found this on Reddit and thought it was interesting.) Reiner shuddered. "Why would they do this? To get our attention?" Reiner said to himself.

"Do you recognize this symbol?" Zeke asked. "Yes, it's the Wings of Freedom, the emblem for the Survey Corps of Paradis Island. How did they get here?" Reiner asked. "Maybe on one of the boats we sent that went missing." Zeke said. "So if a SC member is here, then that means they might attack us at any time." Reiner said. "Then we should prepare." Zeke said. Reiner nodded.

Bertholdt had heard people talking about passing on a power. "My powers?" Bertholdt asked. Soon, Armin entered. "Bertholdt, they've decided that they are going to pass down your powers." Armin said. This was Bertholdt's best chance at escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy~~, I'm on a break for few months, so I can start focusing on the story more often.  
> You guys hear about the new 3DS Attack on Titan game? Attack on TItan 2: Future Coordinates? Spoilery title right there--  
> Sequel to Humanity in Chains, which is-- a pretty bad game-- I hope this one turns out better--


	19. Chapter 18.

After the group finished with the sudden thing that happened, they all began heading to their homes in Liberio. They had all noticed Eldians being transported, they noticed an Eldian who was missing a leg, and had their armband on the wrong arm. Falco went to help that Eldian. Reiner approached the Eldian. To Reiner, the Eldian looked extremely familiar. "L-let's go, Falco." Reiner said. He listened, and they went off.

 _'What, was that Eren? The Survey Corps wouldn't let him go, he's the best thing they have over there.'_ Reiner thought. If it was Eren, they missed their chance at regaining the Coordinate. They soon went home, and Gabi went rambling on and on about her war crimes. "Reiner, what was it like at Paradis?" Gabi asked. "He can't talk about it, only higher-ups can hear about it--" "No, I can talk about some things.

"The people there were.. Devils.. Cruel, and twisted. During our entrance, some person had a potato, our instructor didn't like that, and showed her no remorse. There were people who couldn't even remember things he was told the second before, some guy only cared about himself, and there was.. a guy who only cared about others like an idiot.. There was this one guy who wanted revenge... For what we did.. There were tons of different people, then there was us.. Sorry, I said too much, please forget what I said." Reiner said. 

"Were they all bad?" Gabi asked. "N--" "Yes, the people on the island are nothing but devils." Reiner's mother cut him off. Reiner exited the room. He remembered about his warrior training days.  Fighting with Pokko, (Galliard.) Zeke telling them about them inheriting a Titan soon,and multiple other things. He remembered his times with Bertholdt. Bertl was the best shooter of the warrior candidates. Reiner sighed. "I miss you, Bertholdt." Reiner said to himself.

"We'll instead bring you back to Marley." Hanji said to Bertholdt. "R-really?" Bertholdt said. "Yes, but you'll be taking down your own walls, and then we'll bring you back to Paradis." Hanji said. "But you guys have no Titans to bring to Marley." Bertholdt said. "Oh, but we have that covered~." Hanji said. "How?" Bertholdt asked. "Why would we tell you that?" Hanji asked.

The Survey Corps would finally be out of the island, and into the mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, writer's block---


	20. Chapter 19: Our End.

Reiner had the same nightmare as before, him and Bertholdt both losing their battle in Shiganshina. He woke up in a cold sweat. "Why did we even become Warriors in the first place?" Reiner asked himself. He remembered his mother telling them about being full Marleyans if they became warriors. "Yeah.. I'm sure he isn't even that good.. So much for being Marleyans if we still live in an Eldian ghetto." Reiner said. 

Reiner left his home. "Where are you going, Reiner?" His mother asked. "Just to.. think, I guess." Reiner said, leaving. "Bertholdt, just come back to me.. Please." Reiner said. He noticed Zeke walk by. "Warchief, what are you doing out this late?" Reiner asked. "I had things to do, and I heard you talking to yourself." Zeke said, "So, you think he's still alive? What makes you think so?" Zeke continued.

"I really have no clue, I just feel as if he is." Reiner said. "Well, if he is, the higher-ups allowed us to go back to Paradis, so we can get him there." Zeke said. "Oh, that's nice." Reiner said. "Yeah, it is." Zeke said, leaving the area to do what he had to do. Since returning home, Reiner felt like he wasn't as loyal to Marley as he was when he was training as a warrior. Maybe it was his time in Eldia that changed that? His soldier side was coming back, but instead of acting as an Eldian soldier, it just wanted to run away from his troubles, have no real side, it was starting to change his normal personality.

"If you at all go rogue, and side with Marley again, we will not hesitate to just feed you to someone." Erwin told Bertholdt. "I-I promise, I won't side with them." Bertholdt said. "Good."  They were outside the town, waiting for their signal. The walls were big, and the soldiers could easily cross them, but they wanted Bertholdt to let them in, he noticed the Eldians were like the Marleyans, but they were using prisoners as Titans, instead of innocents.

Reiner noticed the Eldian that Falco had helped out. But instead of him missing a leg, it was back. "Wait.. Could he be..." Reiner said. He approached the Eldian. The Eldian had something like a flare, it looked as if it was from the walls. "Its been four years, Reiner." The man said. Reiner knew who it was, Eren Jaeger.

He couldn't believe it. How was he here? "Eren? Why are you here?" Reiner asked. "Who knows." Eren said. "Where's Bertholdt?" Reiner asked. "Somewhere." Eren said. Reiner tried to hit Eren, but he used that "flare," but it was a sound grenade. That was Bertholdt's signal.

He tried getting over the sound, and was soon hit on the face once he recovered. "I guess this is our last battle." Reiner said. Eren nodded, and Reiner got up, ready for the fight. Eren charged, it was almost exactly like how Reiner did it years before. Reiner was able to dodge, and Eren crashed into a wall, Eren had fallen, and Reiner had a chance to get him.

He got atop Eren, but was soon flipped, and Eren was atop him. Soon, Marleyan soldiers came out, and shot Eren, though it was in areas he wouldn't be killed. (Short fight, sorry.) "Now's my chance!" Reiner said. He approached Eren and knocked him out, so he couldn't shift. Reiner soon shifted, and bit into Eren, so he would gain Eren's powers. (Yes, Eren wouldn't go down that easy.)

Although it was a bad idea, to fuse the powers, Reiner had the Armored, Attack, and Founding Titans all within him. Reiner had to kill one of his friends to gain the power, but he didn't care, he just wanted to escape with Bertholdt. 

Bertholdt had heard the signal and shifted, he had noticed Reiner's Titan. Reiner had noticed Bertholdt's Titan. "He's.. Alive.." Reiner said, absolutely relieved and happy. Reiner made his way towards Bertholdt, ignoring all Survey Corps and Marleyan soldiers trying to kill him. Reiner was able to get through everything trying to attack him. Bertholdt exited his Titan, and used some maneuver gear to get on Reiner. The Survey Corps gave him maneuver gear before, so he could get away when he finished his job.

"Reiner.. Its been so long. I'm sorry for that." Bertholdt told Reiner. Reiner was running as quick as he could, to escape the ones chasing them. Sometime later, they were far, far away from anyone, some secluded area away from any sort of civilization. They had 4 Titan powers, and would die with them, they didn't care about the risks.

"Reiner, I'm sorry for being captured, and I'm sorry if you thought I was dead." Bertholdt said. "No, it's okay. I always held onto the thought that you were alive, I never lost hope." Reiner said. "Hey, Reiner.. Do you still love me?" Bertholdt asked. "Yes, I do and always will." Reiner said. They kissed, and it was the best thing to ever happen to them.

**(Two year timeskip.)**

Reiner and Bertholdt were at their final hours. The curse of Ymir would finally take its course on them, although the two were 23, they looked really old, mainly cause of the curse doing things to their bodies. "Reiner, do you think we should have stayed in Marley?" Bertholdt asked. "No, I don't care what's happening in Eldia or Marley, both are fucked, one lost their only chance at freedom, and the other lost their strongest Titan powers, us." Reiner said. 

"Bertl, do you regret not passing down your powers?" Reiner asked. "It depends on who it would be passed to." Bertholdt said. "Well, Marley is going to be absolutely annoyed trying to find 4 Titan powers in some kids." Reiner said. "Remember the old warrior training days?" Bertholdt asked.

"Yeah, they were great, fighting Galliard, doing anything with Marcel, and most importantly, you, just you, anything about you, Bertholdt." Reiner said. Night was soon approaching, and the two were tired. 

" _Goodbye, Bertholdt._ " Reiner told Bertholdt.

" _Goodbye, Reiner._ " Bertholdt told Reiner. 

"I'm glad we could spend our last two years together, Bertholdt Braun." Reiner said. "I am too, I'm glad we can spend our final moments together, Reiner Braun." Bertholdt said. The two soon fell asleep, and that night, their powers were passed on to 4 Eldian children.

The two had absolutely no regrets. Their love was colossal.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this journey of theirs.  
> This fic was pretty bad, or so I think.  
> But I hope you enjoyed it!  
> There were moments I wanted to orphan the work so bad, but I went through it!  
> My next fic will likely be another ReiBert.  
> Although I will definitely need a break of making fics.  
> It'll probably be a week break--  
> But I have a couple of ideas for the next fic!  
> Thanks for tuning into this story.  
> See you next time~~~~~!


	21. Useless AUthor's Note Thing~.

Like said, pretty useless A/N. I now just realized if I kept doing the weekly updates, without the extra chapters every day or so, I would still be on the Coordinate reveal, which would be pretty sucky, cause this fic wouldn't come close to being finished.

See you around~~,.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's not revealed what Marcel was supposed to do, I just came up with that.  
> I'm not sure how often chapters will come out for this story.


End file.
